War of Monsters
by Chiefjinouga
Summary: In a world where monsters rule and humans were never created to be hunters, now the monsters have evolved into powerful humanoids. But now there's a war, and this war shall shape the future of monster history.
1. Prologue

Prologue

War. War is defined as "a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state." War was what creates conflicts of this story.

It all began several centuries ago, when a conflict was born amongst the Elder Dragons. The conflict was centered around the debate on the acceptance of Non-Elder Dragons living as either equals or a lesser beings than the Elder Dragons. The side that supported the Non-Elder Dragons was led by Lord Fatale, the White Fatalis. The side that believed that the Non-Elder Dragons should serve the Elder Dragons was led by Lord Dyre, the Dire Miralis.

The divide led to the begining of the a great conflict. At first the side of equality had gain a major advantage due to the obvious support of the Non-Elder Dragons, but this would not garuntee victory. The side of superiority had mamaged to recruit aswell, Lord Dyre had promised the Non-Elder Dragons freedom if they had fought on his side and were victorious.

The turning point if the war would take place when Lord Fatale and Lord Dyre would finally do battle. Their fight was legendary. The two strongest Elder Dragons had fought valiantly. But in the end it was Lord Dyre who would prevail.

Now the side of superiority has the advantage, and it is up to our heroes to restore the peace of the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Ambience

Jinouga

I've always found peace in sitting by the rivers of the mountain. Closing my eyes so that I may focus on the beautiful sounds and feelings of nature. The wind blowing against my face, the sounds of the flowing stream of water, and the singing of the birds in the distance. Everything here is so peaceful, just absolutely serene, and I love it.

The beautiful ambience of the mountain streams was just a distraction. a distraction from the horrors of my world's reality, and the reality is that my world is at war.

I've been fighting this war with the monsters I call my brothers and sisters for quite some time now. They're not my family by blood (none of them are Zinogres-like myself-except for my actual brother, Stygian, who was named after is Stygian variation) but because of the blood we've shed for our common cause. We want to protect our freedom and the freedom of all the other monsters around us.

Things have become much harder since Lord Fatale was crippled in his fight with Lord Dyre all those years ago. Most of the Elder Dragons that fought on our side declared themselves neutral after his defeat. Though they're mostly too proud to admit it, they either got bored of the war or were afraid of ending up like Lord Fatale. I've been trying to figure out a way to convince them to rejoin us, but it's just extremely difficult.

"Jinouga" a deep voice called "Jinouga, we've got a situation over here!". Distraction time was over, it was time for me to go back into the real world. I ran down the rocky steps the led me to where the voice called. I was met by two of my finest fellow warriors, Bracch the Brachydios and Ignis the Agnaktor.

Bracch and Ignis were each holding an arm of a Purple Ludroth. She was looking straight at me as I approached them, she looked down at the ground when I made eye contact with her. "We caught her trying to spy on us, possibly collecting intell to bring back to Dyre" Ignis said. Bracch began to scoff at the ludroth, "She really thought she was gonna get away with it too" he said.

"Explain yourself" I demanded, "what are exactly were you looking for?". She looked up and stared me dead in the eyes, "for the perfect oppurtunity to take your life" she said. "Is that so? and how exactly would you've killed me?" I asked. "In a painful and slow manner, I would've poisoned you and watched you squirm, as you fought to hold on to your last glimpse of life" she responded, she had this sly look on face.

"Let her go" I commanded, "when she returns to Dyre with nothing to show for, she'll receive her punishment". Bracch and Ignis both looked concerned, but proceeded to pick her up and take her back through the base.

As much as I had felt disrespected by the warrioress' empty threat, I was not meant to fight over petty matters. This war was bigger than fighting a bunch of grunts, it was securing safety and elimintating Dyre, the true enemy.


	3. Chapter 2: All That Matters

Bracch

I still remember the day I lost them. My mother, my father, my sisters, even my lover. Lost, that's all I felt when I watched him kill them all, one by one.

It's been five years since I was forced to watch one of Dyre's pets kill my family. I was being held down by two brain dead brutes as that God damn devilijho slaughtered them. I watched my father struggle to breathe with a giant gash in his chest, both my sisters' heads rolled right past me when he decapitated them. My mother bled out from her wrists, staring me in the eyes, asking for the help I could not provide. He stared straight into me as he snapped my lover's neck and let her body drop to the ground infront of me.

"Maybe...Maybe this should make you reconsider your decision. But if it doesn't, I'll be right here with you heart still beating in my hand this time tomorrow". Those were the words he said to me after he finished slaughtering my loved ones. I was so weak then, I wasn't strong enough to fight them off, to protect myself, I couldn't even save my family.

I ran to Jinouga that day, I needed to be safe. Times have changed since then, I know longer need to feel safe, I'm more than strong enought to protect myself. But most importantly I don't blame myself for my family's deaths anymore, I blame that son of a bitch who took their lives that day. Now I fight to protect monsters from the fates of my family members and from my own fate.

It's monsters like this purple ludroth that make me sick, and I'm more than happy to let that be known. "How does it feel to know you sold your soul to the devil just for him to let you rot when he's gotten what he wants?" is what I asked the purple ludroth as Ignis and I brought her to the gate of our base. Ignis side eyed me, I know he disapproves of my instigating, but that's as if I care. The ludroth looked up at me, "it feels good to know I'll be praised by the Elder Dragons while your corpse rots" she responded. Ignis used his free hand to pull the lever that opens the iron gate, we proceeded to toss her out.

Right as Ignis was about to close the gate, I stopped him so I could speak one last time. "The Elder Dragons don't praise monsters that are better at being prostitutes than scouts". Ignis proceeded to close the gate.

"Bracch!" Ignis exclaimed "stop letting your emotions allow you to show arrogance, it only makes you look weaker" he said. I walked closer to Ignis and staired him down. "Don't tell me how to handle my business Ignis, stick to your methods and I'll stick to mine" I said, I proceeded to walk to the barracks of the base.

I understand that I'm an overly passionate hot head, but that's what happens when you've been through what I have. My methods may be arrogant and brutal, but it gets the job done, and that's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 3: Challenge of the Craft

Ignis

_Damn it Bracch! _

Is all I could think to myself after he stormed off. Bracch and I are awesome friends and even better partners, but I could just never stand his temper and foul mouth.

I joined the war and started fighting along side the side of equality 2 years ago when my town was pillaged for rescources.

We were attacked by the side of superiority because the agnaktors of the southern volcanoes are a mining society. We had one of the largest reserves of coal, iron, and dragonite. Dyre wanted as much metal as possible, so he could keep his army strong throughout the entire war.

Many of my people we kindnapped along with our stolen materials so they could act as his engineers. I managed to get away, but not before getting into a brawl with an uragaan. We fought because I just couldn't allow him to beat on my own people. I managed to get one good shot on him with a pickaxe before I had to take off.

Now I'm Jinouga's chief engineer. I'm incharge of all our weapons, and armor crafting, and I'm incharge of all our supply usage and storage.

After Bracch stormed off I went in the opposite direction. I went to our little dining commons so I could speak with my fellow craftsmen.

I got to our eating hall and sat with my men at a table. To my right was Ram the Duramboros, he was leading armor designer and crafter. To my left was Scythe the Silver Rathalos, he was my lead weapons crafter. And directly across the table from me was Stygian the Stygian Zinogre, he was both Jinouga's brother and my supply guy. These guys were both awesome at their crafts and at being kickass soldiers.

"So what's up Ignis? what's this meeting about?" Ram asked. "Well gentlemen, as you all know our mining team is starting to struggle to find rarer and stronger ores, we need to discuss ways to handle this" I replied. Our base's mining team has been using the same min_e_ for the past year and most of it's ores are drying up. "Yeah guys, you need to get ready to slow down your productions because I really don't have the materials to keep you guys producing armor and weapons at the production rate we're at" Stygian added. "I really think we need to talk to Lance and Jaggid about looking for new mining spots, because our production rate is already slow as it is" Ram replied.

We all looked to Scythe for his input, but he was focused on taking notes on our discussion. "Scythe, anything to add?" I asked him. He looked up at us and then proceeded to say "Right now I suggest Ram and I focus more on the production of bone and iron based supplies, we've got plenty of it until we can get our hands on more superior rescources." "Good idea" I replied "I'm gonna talk to Lance and Jaggid about moving to the revine just ten miles from base, I know it's six miles further than the mine, but it should have an awesome amount of rescources" I added.

We all looked at eachother in agreement and left the dining commons.


	5. Chapter 4: Moving the Mine

Lance

Nothing sucks more than when doing something you love just isn't working out. Ever since this damn mine started drying I've started hating the thing I love. I know mining isn't funnest or easiest work, but it's so rewarding to strike a valuable gem or ore. My favorite part about it is that any stress I've had for the day just gets realesed when I strike a big stone with my full force.

But now it's just becoming pointless work for me to waste time. I'm just directing my men to smack rocks with pickaxes and hammers knowing that chances are they're not gonna find anything.

I could hear the running footsteps before they got to me. "Hey Lance, Igbis is here to talk to you". Those were the words that came out of the mouth of Deputy Chief of Mining Operations: Jaggid the Great Jaggi. "What's he wanna talk about?" I asked, "I don't know, but he said he has some kind if plan" Jaggid replied. "Well then bring him over" I said.

Jaggid left and just a few momemts later Ignis was infront of me. "Hey hey, there's my favorite monoblos" Ignis said. "So what's this plan I've heard you have?" I asked him. "So I've been talking to our scouting team, and they say that just six miles further west from here there's a huge ravine". "So I'm guessing you want me to move my team over there, have you talked to Jinouga about it?" I replied. "Jinouga is all in, he knows we need these materials." he replied.

As great of an idea as it was to move my team to the ravine, it was difficult because hauls would be longer and my men would need more food and water for the longer journies back and forth.

"At the end of the day my team needs to move" I said "But before I move them I'm going to need to talk to the Culinary Team about having bigger rations for the bigger trips".

"Well then let's go" Ignis suggested.


End file.
